Mary Strange
Mary Strange is one of the main characters of Desperate Schoolboys. The daughter of religious fanatic Henry Strange, Mary moved with reluctance to Wiksteria when her father's practice was relocated there. Dreading her life due to her father's strong moral stance on the way she should act at all times, Mary comes to meet a classmate that she starts to fancy, only to find her life made even more difficult by her increasingly disturbed father when he becomes the wiser of their relationship. Eventually, Mary's former ties to the town and one of its residents are revealed, amidst tragedy. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Mary meets a guy, James Clark, when he is holidaying in her town. The two start a relationship but he soon heads home, but not before Henry, Mary's religious and overbearing father, finds out of the affair. He receives the information from Mary that he lives in Wiksteria and drives there, meanwhile Mary heads there via bus to head him off. As she's running to James' house, she runs into Liz, who's on a bender. She discards her and continues running. Meanwhile, Henry arrives at James' and stabs him in the stomach, killing him. He steps outside to find an unconscious Liz and places her beside James' body, making her think she killed him. He walks outside where he finds Mary, devastated by her father's actions. ("Who You Really Are, Part 2") Henry's chiropractor's practice is moved to Wiksteria and he has to inform Mary that they are moving there. She is displeased with the notion. ("Hail Mary") 'Season 2 Mary arrives in Wiksteria with her father, Henry Strange, and it greeted by Liz Taylor and Nick Williams, who happen to be strolling past her new home. Later, Henry tells Mary that she will be starting school the next day and that she shall be dressed wholesomely. Mary protests that she can't tell him what to do, but he mentions that after what happened the "last time", he has to. ("Forever Reforming") Mary arrives with Liz at a gathering consisting of Josh, Joe, Ben and Rena, so that they can meet Ben's new girlfriend, Emma. ("Sorrow is Forgiven, Not Forgotten") Mary is about to leave for school when her dad stops her, deeming her short as too short. They argue, but she eventually goes upstairs and changes into something longer. She is later seen walking home in the short skirt and then walking into an alley, before taking the long skirt out of her bag and proceeding to change. Midway through, she is found by Rena, who turns around whilst she changes and walks her home. When they arrive, Henry is seen watching them angrily. The next day, Henry confronts Mary and when she argues back, he slaps her across the face. ("My Girlfriend, the Bitch") Henry brings Mary breakfast in bed as a way of apologizing for slapping her, but when she refuses to apologize back, he takes the breakfast away. A day later, he wakes her up by pouring water over her head, telling her to get up as they have church. Mary doesn't show interest in going, but he tells her that he intends to blend into the community to avoid suspicion. ("Wanting for Everything") Henry forces Mary to help run a church charity fundraiser, something which she is very unhappy with. As she is busy selling nun-made candles, she is recognized by an old woman, but Henry roughly scares her away. ("Binding Affairs") Mary attends Ben's surprise party with Rena. ("Boo!") She attends a double date with Rena and Emma and Ben. When she returns home, she lies about where she's been to her father, who doesn't believe her. When she refuses to fess up, he takes off her belt and whips her back. ("The Search Party's Over") Mary is seen being kept at home by her father who later prepares a nice dinner for her. As they converse, she suggests that they just tell people what they did when they were there the last time and Henry contemplates this, before taking a walk. On this walk, he encounters a prostitute, who he murders and buries in the woods. ("When God's Back is Turned") Mary returns to school when a school massacre begins and becomes locked in a classroom with Rena. When inside, they find escape through the ventilation system and begin to crawl through. As they do so, they are shot at by Erwin, a shooter, but soon make it outside to safety. ("One Fell Swoop") Mary is seen fighting with her father when leaving the house and Joe sees, the argument ceases and she begins to talk to him as he digresses his woes over Dr. Sonya, she gives him some advice, telling him to get rid of any and all objects that may remind him of his former therapist. She then sees Josh at the park and wonders what's wrong, he remarks that his half brother died because of him in the massacre, and Mary suggests that he blow off some steam by playing tennis. They do this, an Josh knocks one off the court, hitting someone on the head. That someone is Dean, and he and Josh get to talking. Mary is then called by Liz and goes to visit her, she hears that Liz has realized her feelings for Ben and Mary helps the two along in going on their date. Later, Mary prepares for a date herself and is met by Rena; they dine in her home. Her father soon returns and Mary hides Rena, but Henry soon finds him, and, furiously, throws the two of them down in the basement, locking the door. ("Hail Mary") Mary and Rena are still shown locked in the basement with no means of escape. Later, Hugo arrives with Rocky, wondering where Rena is, and when he finds the basement, Henry pushes him inside. He locks Hugo and Rocky inside with Rena and Mary. ("A Spot of Bother") The four of them are still shown as locked up and Mary explains the situation to Hugo. Meanwhile, Rena finally manages to receive signal on his cell phone and calls Be to come and help them. Ben makes it inside the house but it is set alight by a vengeful Nick. ("Who You Really Are, Part 1") Mary and the others make it out of the house fire but Henry does not, and Rena rushes back in to rescue him. However, he is unable to, and delivers the bad news to Mary. The next day, Mary is seen in Rena's home, and appears to have to stay there permanently. ("Who You Really Are, Part 2") Season 3 Two weeks after the fire that consumed the Strange household, we learn that Mary has been living with Rena and his new family. The young woman starts to pick up on the fact that his grandfather, Hugo, seems to be forgetting things, but when she brings this up to Rena he becomes temperamental. One night, not long after, the young couple goes to bed and the distraught and amnesiac Hugo is confused over a photograph of his daughter, whom he can't recognize, and unbeknownst to him, a fire spreads in his house, stemming from the fireplace. Within a short amount of time, Rena and his loved ones are left without a place to stay. ("The Start of Something New" Season 4 Season 5''' Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Renato's family Category:Season 5 Characters